illianfandomcom-20200213-history
The Proxima
A brief overview of the Proxima as it existed and was taught by the faithful until the end of the Aevum Palatinus (The Imperial Age). Following the fall of the Imperium and the start of the Aevum Inferna (the Infernal Age); the Proxima saw a shift in its teachings as the Empire split influence by a total destabilization of Illian culture and the Bleeding of Erebus. The Proxima is the moniker given to the holy book that the Followers of the Proxima derive their teachings from. The book details the the creation of our world as well as the deities that watch over us. Recorded on its pages are the keys to gaining enlightenment so that one might reach Elysium. Sanctus Arduro governs over: Fire, Life, Creation, Reincarnation, and Enthalpy. Within his 'half' of the Pantheon there are five Lesser Deities. Invictus Tenebros governs over: Ice, Death, Destruction, Damnation, and Entropy. Within his 'half' of the Pantheon there are five Lesser Deities. Creation and Teachings The Proxima teaches us that, When those who follow the Proxima die, and the angel of death appears to take them away, they are ferried across time to the immortal plane of Erebus. In Erebus, it is said that the souls of the departed will find whatever it is they sought in life, whether it is good or bad. It is a plane of all existence and of no existence, completely and utterly indecribable through mortal words. To understand truly understand Erebus is to attain godhood. Thus, those who reach Erebus through death see only the aspect of Erebus which relates to the things they sought through life. Its says also that Elysium is home of the gods and only a select few mortals ever reach this plane. It is a place of life both eternal and blissful. It is here that the heroes of the Illian Empire--those souls who have shown valor and glory live. These souls are reincarnated in Erebus to live eternally among the gods in Elysium. It continues to teach us that many aeons ago, when first our divine creator--Sanctus Arduro met our dread father--Invictus Tenebros, the two did clash. They met in battle on the planes of Erebus and so mighty were they that the fight raged on for millenia. They were opposites, in nearly every way, and so neither could gain the uperhand, in trying to do so, they created the first deities. Where did Invictus Tenebros create the Chaus who is chaos, Sanctus Arduro created the Aequitas who is Justice. For war, there was peace. For plague, there was fertility. For famine, there was harvest. Fear was battled with Wisdom and darkness with light. It continued on this way, each creating legions of celestial minions to serve them in their seemingly infinite, and ceaseless war. As the battle waged on for time uknown, our fathers in Elysium simply ended the war. It is not known if the war was ended due to weariness or boredom, all is known is that it is a war that ended. They focused their powers instead on the birth of our world and of the Illian Empire. Sanctus Arduro granted us life while Invictus Tenebrous granted us sleep eternal. For the gift of light came the gift of darkness so that we may wake to work and sleep to rest. The other deities whom had been created during the War of the Void gave to us what other aspects we see in our world. The vast armies of minions created by each of our fathers gave their very bodies to form the earth--the ground which we walk on. Sanctus Arduro took the form of the Sun so that he might watch over us in the day while we work tirelessly and Invictus Tenebrous took the form of the moon so that he might watch over us as we slept. It is because of our fathers, their war and their peace, justice and chaos that the Proxima teaches us balance. For every right there is a wrong and for every birth there is a death. This is the way our world functions and is the embodiment of the circle of life and death. Everything has a counterpart, an opposite, and to achieve balance is to achieve enlightenment and with enlightenment comes eternal bliss. The 12 Tennants These tennants are the key to achieving balance and thus gaining the opportunity to walk within the halls of Elysium. Sanctus Arduro teaches us: A scarlet sky heralds a rising sun, and as the light of fire warms the soul so does life begin with open eyes, striving for perfection; vibrant and virtuous. The worthy rise above to see the path to perfection is illuminated, let the light be your guide. Invictus Tenebrous teaches us: When darkness falls ice entombs the mortal coil in death's cold blanket, bringing on sleep eternal a body rests in death as a lake rests in winter; placid and lifeless. The weak return to the earth, giving back to existance as the souls of the unworthy drift forever unto the void. Order creates discipline, beware of strife. Change brings strength, do not allow yourself to stagnate. Without peace, conflict is purposeless and exhausting, a tired body does not breed strength. Indolence breeds weakness, from struggle there arises conflict, through conflict make yourself stronger. The application of wisdom is power, know your enemy and know yourself. Fear can consume, break the enemy's resistance without fighting. For every time, there is a season; you reap what you sew. Starvation fortifies the will, to go without is to know true strength. From seeds a nation is sewn, therefor multiply. The feeble succumb to disease, the strong become immuned. The Saints Those who do gain entry into the evergreen fields of Elysium, are revered after their death as Saints. There are greater Saints, who gain bright constellations in their image, their visage etched forever into the stars. Then, there are lesser Saints who's deeds in life were not as great. Here, only the Greater Saints will be discussed. The Great Prophet He was the first to recognize Sanctus Arduro and Invictus Tenebrous and their Pantheon as the true dieties of existence. He brought their teachings to the native tribes fo the land and in doing so, spoke of a Great nation to come as a result of following the 12 Tennants given by the gods. These Tennants became the first foundation for the religious cult. The Crusader He conquered the native tribes and unified them into a single nation, blessed by the gods to do so. Thusly, he became the first Magnus Basileus of the Illian Empire. The Diplomat He absorbed the Euphratians who controlled a trade nation in the South, along the coast of the Carthaginian Sea. They were a defenseless nation who's trade vessels were ravaged by pirated. With the use of Wisdom and Authority granted unto him by the gods, he annexed their nation into the Empire and thus became the first Antistes. The Architect The gods told unto him: "Look for a sign. There will you build our greatest of shrines." He discovered the mountain in the center of the flatlands, naming it Nova Carthago and upon its peak did he build the Temple of the Proxima which the rest of the capital was then constructed around. The Magi He was a Priest in a temple bordering with the Savage Lands. When the temple was attacked, the gods bestowed onto him the gift of magic so that he might defend their Shrine. The Pious He was the first Proximus Vitem Mortem, having taken the words of the gods onto parchment to bring forth into this world the Proxima. Following their teachings, he overthrew a corrupt Magnus Basileus who had gone against their teachings. The Paladin He was a warrior monk blessed by the gods with the ability to commune with dragons. Using his gift, he tamed the first dragon and led to the founding of the Legion of the Dragon and caused the Legion to be absorbed by the Temple. Later, he taught his gift to all members of the clergy. The Assassin She eliminated a heretic tyrant in the Forsaken Mountains to the North, as decreed by the Gods, and led the people there to the fertile ground of the Flatlands. Later, she led to the founding of the Legion of the Serpent. The Woodsman He slayed a wretched unholy creature that was plaguing the settlements in the Aelmill forest, freeing the settlers there from its possession and thus, returned them to the glory of the Gods.